


A Super First Day

by Dovesadumbass



Category: The World Next Door (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Gen, Rainy and horace are not so secretly fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27839863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dovesadumbass/pseuds/Dovesadumbass
Summary: Jun Gets a lot more excitement than expected when she transfers to emrys high school.
Relationships: Liza/persimmon - background, horace/rainy - background
Kudos: 2





	A Super First Day

**Author's Note:**

> ok so this is actually something I wrote as fanfiction, edited into a submission for a creative writing contest and then edited back into fanfiction, and had multiple beta readers for. I'm really proud of it but also never expect this level of quality content from me again

Jun exhales heavily, clutching tightly to her backpack as she steps through the door of her Spanish class. Her footsteps interrupt the already speaking teacher, who stops what he’s saying and gestures towards her.

“Ah yes, you must be Jun, our new transfer student!” when Jun nods, he continues, “Hola Jun, Bienvenida al Española Uno!”

Turning to a girl in the front row, he says, “Liza, it looks like there’s an empty seat next to you. Jun can sit there; will you help her get acquainted with how things work around here?” He nods to an empty seat next to a girl with purple hair and pink horns.

Jun walks over and sits down smiling and pulling out the book she got for the class, “Hey, I'm Jun!”

Liza smirks, “I’m aware. Mr. Grievance just introduced you to the entire class.”

Mr. Grievance resumes speaking, alternating between Spanish and English, and Jun attempts to keep up, frantically scribbling notes and struggling when the class is asked to repeat phrases.

~~~~~

After class has finally ended, Jun begins to pack her stuff up when Liza begins speaking, “If you’re having trouble, my friend Cerisse holds a study group in the Library after school on Mondays and Wednesdays. You should come, today, if you feel like it.” She walks away before Jun can respond, her tail swishing through the air as she meets a shorter girl outside the door, and they walk away holding hands.

~~~~~

By the end of the day, Jun has travelled through her classes with no other noteworthy occurrences, and begins heading towards the exit of the building before thinking better of it, and having just this moment decided to take Liza up on her offer, turns toward the Library.

The entryway to the school library is flanked with glassed-in study cubes. In the one nearest the library proper, two people are talking, Liza, and a girl with long, white hair. Jun pauses at the door to the study room, and nervously knocks three times. The white-haired girl opens the door. 

“Hey, What’s up?” The girl asks, smiling tentatively.

“Um, Ruby? My name is Jun. Liza invited me? Is this the Spanish study group?” Jun rubs the back of her head and shifts nervously foot to foot.

“Oh of course! I’m Cerisse, the others will be here shortly. It’s nice to meet you.” The door shuts behind Jun as she walks inside and sits next to Liza, who after a moment looks up from her phone.

“I can’t believe you actually came.” Liza says, smirking, before continuing to text. Jun blushes and pulls out her book and notes from her backpack. Cerisse takes a large gulp of Monster, and Jun breaks the silence.

“I figured it would be more fun not to study alone, and it's probably good to know people in class.” Suddenly, two boys enter, preventing Liza from responding.

“As if you hadn't started it!” The taller boy says, while slamming open the door.

“Excuse me?! You’re the one who started it!” the shorter boy stands on his tiptoes to respond before pulling out a chair across from Liza and sitting down.

Cerisse sighs and interrupts them, “What are you two arguing about this time?” 

Both boys simultaneously respond “Nothing!”

Liza smirks as Cerisse gives them an exasperated look before turning to face Jun, “Sorry about them, Jun, this is Horace and Rainy.”

Jun gives them a small wave, “Hello.”

Horace slumps in his chair and grimaces, but Rainy grins, “Hey! You’re new here?”

“Yeah, today is my first day. Is it that obvious?” the brunette cringes at the idea.

“Nah, it's just that Noblesse already did an article on you on the school blog.” Rainy shrugs reassuringly.

“You actually check that shit? Dweeb.” Horace speaks up, nudging the other’s shoulder.

“Yes, I do! It's a useful source of information, thank you very much.” He sits up straighter.

“It’s gossip.”

“It’s journalism!”

“It’s pointless!”

“It’s useful”

“Will you two stop arguing!” Liza slams her hands on the table while standing up.

“Lux isn't…” A blond boy steps into the room and stops short at the sound of the argument.

“Hello Vesper, no Lux today I’m guessing?” Cerisse says calmly, despite the palpable tension in the room. Vesper sits down across from Cerisse.

“Nah, she's off doing shit, but it’s alright, I’m sure we’ll hear about it. Anybody have food?” He tilts his chair back on two legs and waves a hand at the weather report on the tv in the main library, currently playing a weather broadcast. Liza sits down with a grumble, but refrains from picking her phone up.

Jun is about to ask what he means when Cerisse speaks, “Alright! Now we can actually study! Everyone, books now!” The group pulls out their books, and study in an overwhelming silence that feels like a physical presence in the room. The only person who seems capable of breaking the silence is Vesper, who occasionally asks questions, in either English or Spanish, to people around the table. Nobody answers him.

Jun jumps as the school intercom beeps before the Principal’s voice sounds from it, “Any students still in the building, please remain where you are. The building is now in lockdown due to a situation in the street. No immediate danger threatens the school. I repeat, any students still in the building, remain where you are.” Jun notices a librarian rushing to switch the television off, as all other members of the study group train their eyes on Liza.

“Is there any chance it isn't her?” Liza asks, turning to Vesper.

“Probably not, “ says Vesper, resigned.

“Can you handle it, Spir… er Liza?” Rainy asks, reaching for his cell and raising a pair of chunky headphones from around his neck to his ears.

“Yeah, I'll get it under control. Cerisse can you watch the new kid?” Liza stands and starts walking towards the door.

“Wait what?! You heard the Principal! You can’t leave!” Jun stands, grabbing Liza’s wrist to hold her back. Liza chuckles and pulls her hand from Jun’s.

“I’ll be fine, don't worry about me.” She leaves the room, and leaves Jun thoroughly confused, turning back towards the table.

“Ok what on earth was that about?” Jun watches Liza through the window of the study room, as the girl walks out of the library.

Cerisse sighs, “You’ll see, both on the news and on the Emrys report, within minutes.”

“The Emrys report? Like the school news blog?” Jun sits back down hesitantly, alarmed at how no one else seems to be alarmed at all.

“Yep, it may be a piece of shit, but at least Noblesse is fast.” Horace laughs, pulling a lighter from his pocket and absent-mindedly flicking it. Rainy watches something on his phone, occasionally muttering something into his headphone’s microphone. 

“Can we please just actually study?” Cerisse asks, a plaintive tone seeping into her voice.

“But my sis and Liza are busy beating each other up, it can wait till after.” Vesper complains, setting his phone up to face the table, where they can all see a news report covering what appears to be a superhero and a supervillain locked in combat.

~~~~

“Can we maybe not do this during study hall?” Spirit Girl shouts, flying upwards to dodge a barrage of ice shards.

“What, and actually deal with the tension between Horace and Rainy? I don't think so.” The Speed Siren laughs and darts behind a half-destroyed wall.

“Just because they aren't ready to tell us, doesn't mean we can’t just ignore it! Besides, unlike you, I actually care about passing Spanish!” Spirit Girl spins, her x-ray vision exposing the hidden Speed Siren busily condensing water from the air and preparing another round of icicle spikes, and quickly slamming through it to grab the villain.

“Oh, you’re right, I should just ignore the fact that two of our friends are fucking in every janitor’s closet they can find! And if you care so much, you could have stayed in the Library, Spirit Girl!” The Speed Siren fires a jet of water from her hand, wrestling herself away from the other girl’s grasp.

Spirit Girl groans, “You know how much I hate that name! I would love to stay in study hall if I didn't have to thwart you every week!”

The Speed Siren fires another volley, “You could just leave me to my own business. I had business in that building!”

“Bank robbery? Business, really? Isn't that a bit cliché?” Spirit Girl catches Speed Siren off balance and shoots upward holding the evil girl tightly. The Speed Siren slips from her grasp at height and is forced to break her unexpected fall with a hasty pillar of ice.

“Bank robbing is easy cash, and I owe V a new pair of boots.” The Speed Siren scrambles up the wall, and sitting atop the bricks, brushes the wrinkles out of her skirt, and pulls a wad of cash from her hip pocket, counting unhurriedly to herself.

“That’s what this is about? Really? I’ve apologized for ruining those boots! Besides, you iced Rainy’s laptop!” Spirit Girl hovers to face Siren, glowering at the reasoning before a voice interrupts through her earpiece.

“I’m still stuck supporting you from my phone! It’s so inefficient, but like I totally get it, things happen sometimes.” Rainy knows better than to offend any teenaged girl with superpowers.

“I know, R!” She turns her attention back to the Speed Siren, just in time to notice her running off with the cash, “Goddamnit,” Liza mutters various curses as she flies back to the school.

~~~~

As the speaker announces the Principal’s all-clear, Jun stares aghast at the news coverage on Vesper’s phone. “They have superpowers. How do they have superpowers? Why are you all so calm?!”

Rainy and Horace start laughing as Vesper shrugs and Cerisse puts her head in her hands. Cerisse explains, “They do this every other week, I just wish it wasn't during study hall.”


End file.
